In the game of golf, putting of the ball, either on or off the green, requires a shorter more controlled stroke or swing than other golf shots. A shorter, more controlled swing helps to assure more accuracy and controlled contact with the ball, which in turn increases accuracy of the shot and decreases the likelihood of a mis-hit. It is also often said that putting is one of the single most important aspects of the game. Certainly it is true that missed putts can add significantly to a player's score. Therefore, improvements in a player's putting game can be a significant part of lowering overall scores.
There are numerous putter designs that are intended to improve a player's putting game and to decrease their scores. One such improvement is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,380, in which I am the named inventor, and which is incorporated herein by this reference. One embodiment of the putter described in the '380 patent includes a concave striking face that focuses the golf ball rebound trajectory as the ball travels toward the pin, thereby improving shot accuracy.
Despite the improvements in golf club design generally, and despite the specific improvements described my U.S. Pat. No. 6,406,380 there is an ongoing demand for golf clubs that help improve the quality of the game.
The present invention is directed to an improved golf putter design that incorporates a curved concave ball striking face that is coated with a compound having specified properties. The ball striking face of the putter, defined by the outer surface of the coating material adhered to the curved face, is substantially planar. Nonetheless, the coating material retains some elasticity that imparts a dampening effect so that the desired effects of the underlying curved surface—namely focused ball trajectory—are retained.